


Elsa and Anna discover the evil lair that is Elsanna fandom

by elsanna_i_ship_it



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Funny, Incest, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsanna_i_ship_it/pseuds/elsanna_i_ship_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. A fluffy humor fic. Unbeta’d.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsa and Anna discover the evil lair that is Elsanna fandom

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disney owns the characters, mistakes are mine.

****

**A/N: Disney owns the characters, mistakes are mine. Unbeta’d.  
**

“Elsa, Elsa!” shouted Anna and run towards Elsa out of breath.

“What’s the matter, Anna?”

“You just cannot believe what I found when I was browsing interweb!”

“It must have been very shocking, I presume.”

“It sure was.”

“Then what was it?” asked Elsa.

“At first I was happily browsing lolcats and puppies, and you cannot believe this one cat as it was very funny and —”

“Get to the point, Anna!” Elsa said irritated. Her sister was a hopeless rambler and Elsa couldn’t handle it now because Anna had clearly something important to tell her.

“Oh right, as I was saying, I was browsing lolcats —”

Elsa rolled her eyes.

“— and then I decided to google what people are saying about our beautiful ruler —”

Elsa blushed slightly, but Anna didn’t notice and she continued, “Not that I am nosy or something, I just wanted to check how they are coping with the information that you are Ice Queen and all.”

“And?”

“And then there was this Google ad which said _You cannot miss these Elsanna resources_. I was confused like ‘what is this Elsanna’, but I thought that it was just a spelling mistake, and meant Elsa. Then I clicked that ad and realized that it wasn’t just a spelling mistake and it was horrible.”

“It was?”

“Yes. It was like the evil lair of interweb.”

“What was horrible?”

“This — this Elsanna thing.”

“What is this Elsanna exactly?” asked Elsa.

“It’s us.”

“Us?”

“Yes, in a romantic relationship.”

"Romantic?"

"And sexual," Anna finally revealed. Though it might have been better if she hadn’t revealed the last point.

Elsa was flabbergasted and couldn’t believe her ears.

“And then I stumbled on one Elsanna story, purely by accident, I assure you. I didn’t even read the whole story and I skipped the juic—, um … filthy parts of the story —”

“Anna, how did you know there were filthy parts if you didn’t read them?”

As Anna realized that she had said too much, her cheeks became deeply red and she tried think all sorts of excuses.

“Um … uh … I … I guess I read the story completely after all,” confessed Anna finally and looked up with a sheepish smile.

“But I have forgotten it already, so you don’t need to worry!” continued Anna quickly and tried to smile convincingly. Elsa didn’t believe what Anna had said, but she let it go and didn’t push the issue.

“That whole Elsanna thing, it’s — it’s —” Elsa stuttered with disgust.

“I know.”

“— so gross and —”

“I know.”

“— disgusting!”

“I know, right.”

“What kind of sick perverted weirdos spread that kind of filth?“

“You don’t believe this but they seem to be fairly normal boys and girls; sweet and innocent lesbian, bisexual, and straight girls plus some fanboys,” answered Anna.

“Wow. Never in a million years would I have thought so.”

“I know.”

_< insert here awkward silence number one>_

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence, Anna finally said hesitantly, “Um, Elsa?”

“Yes?”

“I was just thinking about…”

“Thinking about what?”

“… just to get it out of our system…”

“What?”

“… just to clear the bad juju of taboo…”

“WHAT!?”

“A kiss.”

“A kiss?”

“Just one little, teeny-weeny kiss between us, in a totally sisterly way _of course_.”

“In a totally sisterly way?”

“In a totally sisterly way.”

“Absolutely not”

“Just this one time and we don’t have to ever speak about it again.”

“Dream on, sister”

“We could totally go separate ways after my marriage with Kristoff.”

“No way”

“It could be your wedding gift for us.”

“Not gonna happen”

“Please?”

“No”

“P-l-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-s-e”, begged Anna with puppy eyes and puckered lips.

Elsa pressed her lips tightly together and sighed in defeat. _Damn it, as if I could ever say no_ _to_ _those puppy eyes._

“Fine, just this one time.”

“Just this one time.”

“A quick close-mouthed kiss.”

“Right“

“And we never ever speak about it again.”

“I swear”, said Anna happily and raised her arm as the gesture of swearing an oath.

Elsa sighed and prepared herself mentally for the kiss before she said, “OK. On three. One, two, three.”

Both sisters closed their eyes and when their lips met, it was like:

_{_ [ _Click here for their feels at the moment_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fhu6zA7dvXM) _}_

_{_ [ _Click here for more feels_ ](http://vimeo.com/70700530) _}_

And when they realized what was happening, it was like:

After pulling back from the kiss neither one of them couldn’t raise their eyes from the floor because they were too … embarrassed? flustered? or something else?

_< insert here awkward silence number two>_

“That was —,“ said Elsa finally, still staring at the floor.

“Yeah.”

“— unexpected.”

“Yeah.”

_< insert here awkward silence number three>_

Finally Anna said very quickly so that Elsa couldn’t almost hear her every word, “I think someone is calling me. Coming. Bye, Elsa,” and fled the scene very fast. Elsa was left behind to decipher her confused feelings.

THE END

***

**A/N:**

**This fanfic may or may not have described actual people of Elsanna fandom.**

**Watch the videos and listen to their lyrics, because I think they fit perfectly for Elsanna.**

**Especially Sweetest Taboo by Sade:**

_If I tell you_  
_If I tell you now_  
_Will you keep on_  
_Will you keep on loving me_  
_If I tell you_  
_If I tell you how I feel_  
_Will you keep bringing out the best in me_  
_You give me, you give me the sweetest taboo_  
_You give me, you’re giving me the sweetest taboo_  
_Too good for me_  
  
_There’s a quiet storm_  
_And it never felt like this before_  
_There’s a quiet storm_  
_That is you_  
_There’s a quiet storm_  
_And it never felt this hot before_  
_Giving me something that’s taboo_  
_(Sometimes I think you’re just too good for me)_  
  
_You give me the sweetest taboo_  
_That’s why I’m in love with you_  
_You give me the sweetest taboo_  
_Sometimes I think you’re just too good for me_  
  
_I’d do anything for you, I’d stand out in the rain_  
_Anything you want me to do, don’t let it slip away_  
  
_There’s a quiet storm_  
_And it never felt like this before_  
_There’a a quiet storm_  
_I think it’s you_  
_There’a a quiet storm_  
_And I never felt this hot before_  
_Giving me something that’s taboo_  
  
_You give me the sweetest taboo_  
_That’s why I’m in love with you_  
_You give me, you’re giving me the sweetest taboo_  
_Too good for me_  
  
_You’ve got the biggest heart_  
_Sometimes I think you’re just too good for me_  
_Every day is Christmas, and every night is new year’s eve_  
  
_Will you keep on loving me_  
_Will you keep on, will you keep on_  
_Bringing out the best in me_


End file.
